One Piece: Tale of the Cold Magician
by The Pokemon Traveller
Summary: There's another pirate on board the Going Merry with his own dreams and ambitions. But how will he fit into the Straw Hat pirate crew as they begin their journey to the grand line ? Find out here in Tale of the Cold Magician. (This story has been adopted from fanfiction user DarkLord98. Please see the original work on his profile for information)


Chapter 1

The Magical Big Brother

Our story begins in Shell Town. The home of marine branch one hundred and fifty-three and its cruel captain, Axe-hand Morgan. This captain abuses his rank forcing the town's people to pay higher tax then the law demands. His reign of terror brought sadness to all of shell town. What made this situation worse however is Morgan son, Helmeppo.

A thin blonde haired, spoilt man-child who used his father's rank to get villagers to give him what he wanted and scare away one who dared tried to stop the two of them, Shell town was slowly turning into a town many travellers avoided.

Though times were hard for the town, there was one little girl who found happiness in such a time. All thanks to a young man she call big brother Edward. This young man came to this two years ago after being thrown off by a group of pirates, who took all they could from him. He was found laying on the dock by this little girl and her mother who took him in and helped him back onto his feet.

It was from that day, Edward began to repay their kindness by working with the little girl and her mother in their restaurant called Food foo. He began washing dishes before finally becoming a waiter in the small business. To everyone in the village, Edward seemed to be your normal everyday young man. Nearly six-foot tall with blue ocean eyes and thin. His clothing style is just being a pair of brown cloth trousers with a blue t-shirt and brown boots. Nobody thought more of him then him being a waiter and yet to the little girl and her mother. Edward was no normal young man, for they knew he has strange powers.

"Do it again, do it again" the little girl cheered happily as Edward begin to morph the water from her glass into the shape of sea-horse before her very eyes. The truth is edward has devil fruit powers. to be specific the power of the water-water fruit. The little girl and her mother only found this out one day after he nearly flooded the restaurant after being shouted at by Helmeppo.

They kept quiet about his powers and to this day only the little girl and her mother know about his powers. That was until one day, when the sun was high and the restaurant was busy with eating customers. A visitor would force Edward to show his powers to the world and leave him in a situation he never thought he would be.

"Edward, Rika. Come on you two lot's of work to be done." a voice called from the other room.

Edward and the little girl smiled at each other as quickly he returns the water to the little girl's glass. It was bad luck that her mother walks in just in time to catch the last few seconds of the sight. She scolds her worker saying he shouldn't be using his power at all leaving to Edward apologies with a grin saying "Sorry miss Ririka."

The little girl's brown-haired mother shook her head with a smile at Edward. This wasn't the first time she had caught him showing off his powers to her daughter and she sure it wouldn't be the last time.

"Never mind. Now come one you two. There are lots of hungry people this morning and I need my two best workers out there." Ririka said clapping her hands.

With this the little girl cheers and run off into the next room calling Edward to follow her. However as the young man goes to follow her, Ririka warns him that today she was expecting another visit from Helmeppo causing edward to reply.

"Oh daddy's little boy again. Let's hope this time he chokes on his free food and dies."

Now as much as Ririka wanted to agree with this wish. She still scolded her waiter telling him not to say such things as he would get them in trouble. He hated Helmeppo and his father he was sure he could take them both out with his powers. But not wanting to cause trouble for his rescuers, edward agreed to be on his best behaviour around their unwanted guest.

Rika's mother was happy to hear this before sending her waiter on his way with a pat on his head. She didn't know what she would do with such a troublesome young man when he got older. Still while he was here she would treat him like her son. Because to her that what this man was her son.

It wasn't long before all three of them were busy at work. With ririka cooking the food while edward and rika served the customers all seemed to be going well. Edward even found an orange haired to chat to. Really he was flirting with her. However it seemed no matter how much he tried the girl simply brushed off his compliments leaving edward feeling a little down until suddenly, bursting through the front swing door of the restaurant, Morgan's son entered with two burly marine by his side.

Everyone in watched in silence as the spoiled man-child took a seat at the bar and demand to be served the finest food and drink the place had. Edward went over to get his order only to suddenly to find himself in one-sided conversation with the man-child.

"You know Edward." Helmeppo said in brat way that made edward want to punch him.

"That Zoro fellow who came in here a few days ago. I said if he survived two weeks without food? I'd let him off punishment for punching me? Well I'm going to kill him tomorrow and show everyone even the mighty pirate hunter zoro can't hit me and get away with it."

Edward held back his angry hearing this. It was true, the famous demon pirate hunter zoro was here a week ago. He came for a drink after a hunt, however when morgan's son came in making a noise and nearly had his pet dog attack Rika. She was saved thanks to zoro punching the dog away before punching Helmeppo for his actions against the girl. It was then threatening to have the girl killed for causing this trouble that the Helmeppo made his deal with the demon pirate hunter.

"If you can survived for two weeks without food, we'll forget this ever happen huh."

That deal echoed around edward head like a broken record. It should have been him, not zoro. He swore to protect rika and her mother. Edward didn't think he could hold back anymore. However before he could act, suddenly a young man his age wearing a straw hat punched helmeppo clean in the face.

The two began to argue with morgan's son adding in threats to have his father execute his attacker. Finally edward stepped between them both with a stern look on his face demanding the two idiots take their fight outside. It was then unbeknown to Edward that the wheel of fate had began to turn for him.

For the other person in this fight he had stopped was Monkey D Luffy. A young man who's dreamed to be king of the pirates. It would be later that afternoon when rika returned with news of his idea to break zoro free that edward would find himself in a fight he never should have been part of.

"What rika is this true?" Edward said panicked at the little girl new. She nodded and at once edward dashed into the back of the restaurant to his room right at the back the building. He dived to his floor and began to reach under his bed. In a few minutes of patting around underneath the bed, he finally found what he was looking for. An iron short sword, he then raced back into the restaurant where rika and her mother were still working.

The young man just ran out armed with his sword and rika's mother calling him to come back seeing him with the weapon. Edward ignored her and kept running. He wasn't about to let some nobody cause trouble by attempting some stupid rescue. He would put down this rescue attempt to keep the peace in shell town. What the young man didn't know was thing would turn out very different.

For already having borrowed morgan son to try to find zoro's sword. Luffy was being chased thought the marine base like a thief on the run from the police. The only witness to this event however was the orange haired girl from the restaurant earlier. She mumbled something about how reckless the other invader to the base was before rushing to her destination. The office of captain Morgan where to her surprise she found the flirting waiter from before standing over some defeated marines.

She didn't get a chance to move before edward looked back to see her. The two of them looked at each other wonder what to do next? Before suddenly the orange haired girl reached into her blue stripped top pulling out a fold down staff. She started to attack edward with it causing the young man to block it with his sword.

They fought for a few minutes for finally they broke away with the girl asking him what he was doing her?

Edward said he could ask the same with her. However deciding this wasn't the time or the place to chat. He simply walked past her warning her.

"It's unsafe for anyone to be here. Just to be safe OK?"

The girl had no idea why he was telling her something she already knew. but just nodding as he left her alone,she then got to work on morgan safe. All the while edward found himself wondering the hall of the marine base again. It was all by accident that he had managed to wonder to morgan's office and now after some more wondering. Edward finally found himself wondering into helmeppo's room.

He had to expect he never expect it to be so pink. What with a pink bed, pink wardrobes and pink teddy bears everywhere. Still what caught the young man's eye more was the broken window. He dash over to see the straw hat customer from earlier now punching captain Morgan in the face and zoro fighting off a bunch of marines before suddenly they all stopped when helmeppo held a flintlock to a small pink haired boy head.

He child threatened to kill him if anyone dared move. It looked to be the end of the fight for zoro and his straw hat rescuer with their friend at gun point. Yet suddenly a barrage of small water balls knocks helmeppo back. They all looked up to see edward at the window, holding his right hand in the shape of a gun and water dripping from his finger tips. His secret was out and with it came the end of the battle between Luffy and morgan.

All the marines celebrating their leader's defeat and yet looking down form the window, poor Edward knew that perhaps he had done wrong helping this escape and he was not wrong. For after all of shell town began to celebrate the defeat of their evil marine leader at the food foo. The marines of the base showed up later with some bad news.

They couldn't allow Luffy or zoro to stay on the island. Even thought they had freed them, attacking a marine base was a serious crime and the new leader of the base couldn't overlook it. Luffy and zoro quite happily accepted this fact. However when the marines told edward he couldn't stay either due to his involvement in the fight, poor rika burst into tears crying out. "Oh no. Not big brother Edward. He tried to stop it all"

Edward didn't know what to say or do? This was his home and he was being thrown out. Where would he go? What would he do? His answer came when the straw hat customer introduced himself saying.

"He he you fight well for a waiter. I'm Monkey D Luffy and I want you to join my crew."

Edward at first refused, he didn't want to be a pirate. He was happy where he was. But seeing he had no choice with a last hug from rika and her mother, edward left with Luffy and zoro. The three of them set sail that day on a small boat luffy had and as they sailed away, they all looked back to see all of shell town saluting them.

"Well that's not a sight you see everyday." Zoro said surprised. "Marines saluting pirates. Guess its a sight we'll never see again huh Luffy?"

Luffy nodded back with a happy grin on his face at the outcome. But for Edward,he couldn't help but cry at the sight. For with a final wave back to rika and her mother. He promised them he would return one day with enough gold for them all with to enjoy. It was with this promise in his heart that Edward begins his adventure with the straw hats. An adventure he would never forget.

* * *

Hello reader and thanks for reading this chapter. Now I don't usually write these things. But this time just a message to say this story is adopted from user DarkLord98 and has changed a bit to suit the style I write in. However his character and pairing are still here and you can still see the original work on his profile if your interested. Thanks for reading.


End file.
